Soma Asman Kadar
Prince Soma Asman Kadar (ソーマ アスマン カダール ''Sōma Asuman Kadāru''), frequently shortened to Prince Soma or Soma, is the prince of Bengal, and is one of 26 children to the king of Bengal. Appearance Soma is a 17-year-old Indian with dark skin, golden eyes, and shoulder-length, purple hair. For accessories, he wears large, gold earrings, a gold clip to hold his ponytail and a decorative bindi. He wears a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidars and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a long necklace. Personality Soma is a self-absorbed, relatively naive, childish young adult. He is quick to blame other people for his problems, such as blaming Lord Harold West for Meena's "kidnapping." While he is able to take note of others' emotional states, such as noticing when Agni seemed to be bothered by something, he seems to be unwilling or afraid of bringing it up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 34 He cares deeply for Agni, as he views him as the one person who has never left his side, even when not by him. He also cares about impressing Ciel Phantomhive and convincing him to like him, as he refers to them as "best friends" and is overjoyed when Ciel even implies they are friends.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 35 However, he seems to be frightened of Sebastian Michaelis, as he is shown hiding behind Ciel when speaking to Sebastian''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 19 and cowering in fear when Sebastian comes close.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 20''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 23, page 26 In general, though, he dislikes being alone and actively tries to get others' attention and company. Later, he decides to work hard to earn things of his own and become a good man. With this new attitude, he tries very hard to be of use to his new English friends and is pleased whenever he learns he can help with a task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, pages 14-16 History thumb|190px|right|Soma's flashback. In Bengal, as one of 26 children, his father wasn't interested in him and his mother was only interested in getting his father's attention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29 This left him very alone. Instead, he was entrusted to Meena's care, and has been with her for as long as he can remember. She was cheerful, spent time with him and acted like an older sister. When he was with her, he didn't feel lonely. It is because of this past that he goes to England to retrieve her. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Prince Soma and Agni first meet Ciel, Sebastian and Lau when the latter group is attacked by Indians in East End. Soma and Agni come to their aid, since they had done nothing to provoke the attack. Later that evening, Soma and Agni arrive at Ciel's manor, stating that because they saved him, they will stay with him, as that would be a common courtesy in India. At breakfast, the following morning, Soma begins to explain that they are in England searching for his maidservant, Meena. However, before Ciel can question him further, Agni and Soma pray to the goddess Kali. He attempts to get Ciel to spend the day with him, even interfering with Ciel's daily lessons in order to get some attention. Exasperated, during his fencing practice, Ciel finally agrees that if Soma can best him in a match, he'll play with him. Soma immediately gets into the attack, but doesn't know the rules, and is quickly outmatched by Ciel. When Ciel dives forward in an attack, Agni goes to his defense. Soma and Ciel agree to have their butlers have a face-off instead, and when the match ends in a draw, Soma is surprised, as Agni is Bengal's best fighter. At dinner, Ciel further asks who the woman he's looking for is. Soma shares his relationship with Meena, and how she was kidnapped to England. This has left him very distressed, which Ciel dismisses as a petty emotion. That night, Agni and Soma go out, in order to search for Meena some more. When they return to the manor, Agni leaves once again, after Soma falls asleep. Lau, Ciel, Sebastian and Soma follow him to Harold West's house, where they invade the manor and spy on Agni and West. When Agni mentions Meena's name, Soma bursts into the room and asks for information. Agni is forced to attack Soma upon West's orders, and Sebastian has to save Soma in disguise. The four of them leave West and Agni behind and return to the Phantomhive manor. Distressed, Soma is convinced that everyone has betrayed him, and Sebastian calls him a spoiled brat, while Ciel shares his story of his kidnapping and enslavement. Soma apologizes for his obnoxiousness, and Soma, Ciel, Sebastian and Lau deduce West's plan of entering a curry competition in order to win a Royal Warrant. thumb|right|190px|Prince Soma and Agni make amends. Soma shares that Agni is the best chef, and it'll be difficult to beat his curry. Ciel orders Sebastian to try, and Soma takes the job of taste-tester, in order to help select a competition-worthy curry. After many attempts, Sebastian is finally able to nail it, and they enter the curry competition. At the competition, Soma notes that Sebastian is trying to make a naan in imperfect conditions and that he's overheating the curry. He is initially convinced he'll lose, but when the curry bun is revealed, it turns out to have been a clever tactic on his part. Sebastian wins the competition and West is seen visibly upset. Meena runs to him, and Soma approaches her, excited to have finally found her. When she yells at him and insults him, he apologizes for not understanding her feelings and thanks her for all she's done for him. He then approaches Agni and acknowledges everything he's done for him and asks if they can remain together. They return to Ciel's manor, and the next day, Ciel has guests from the Scotland Yard. Agni tries to turn himself in, which causes Ciel a lot of grief, and Soma reprimands him for doing so. Ciel decides to let Soma manage his London manor, and will pay him in return. Soma is quite eager and pleased, as it will be something he earned and he's excited to show what great work he can do. Noah's Ark Circus Ciel and Sebastian quickly return to the London manor in order to get closer to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus, much to Soma's enjoyment. When they've gathered more information, Sebastian and Ciel leave for two days, which distresses Soma upon their return. When Soma realizes that Ciel is sick, he refuses to let Ciel leave the manor and works himself to exhaustion in order to get Ciel back to normal health quickly. After passing out from exhaustion, Agni carries him out of Ciel's room, where Ciel is sleeping, and walks with Sebastian. Soma tries to get Agni to lip sync while he tells Sebastian that he's mean and that he should fawn over and be nice to Ciel while he's sick, since Ciel doesn't have any parents. He quickly runs away, presumably in fear of Sebastian, afterward. Sebastian is later shown to have taken this advice to heart. That night, Ciel manages to get out of the manor, and past Soma and Angi, by smiling sweetly and thanking him for his help. When Soma realizes he's been duped, he calls out after Ciel that he'll remember that for when he returns.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 24-25 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the Phantomhive's main manor without telling Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Middleford, with Soma revealing to her that Ciel had recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Soma and Agni are still at the manor, and when Ciel asks how long they intend to stay there for, Soma replies that he intends to stay through the holidays. Ciel tells him not to make up holidays, and then says he's too busy to spend time with him that day. Soma wants to play chess, but Ciel tells him to practice more, which he and Agni leave to do. Anime Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Curry Contest Instead of finding Meena after the contest, he finds her beforehand, where she mocks him. This saddens him enough that he goes to sit by himself while the contest proceeds. Ciel approaches him while the judges deliberate, and ask him why he's not supporting Agni. Reflecting on this, he decides to find Agni, but notices that Meena and many of the audience members are on a rampage from curryma, a spice that makes people with darkness in their hearts go on the rampage. During this time, Angi and Soma make up, and Soma orders Agni to stop Meena. He also tries to help, even blocking Queen Victoria with his own body, which ends up being unnecessary when Meena slips on a bit of lobster. Sebastian then force-feeds her and the others the cure, his curry bread. It is implied that, after this, Soma and Agni return to India. Conspiracy and Revenge Soma doesn't show up again until after the fire in London has been put out. He then returns to London with Agni and hands out curry bread to those affected by the fire. Quotes *(During Ciel's art lesson, to Mey-Rin) "Drawing a bottle is boring, isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right? So, woman! Undress!" *"Sorry. We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother, and chasing you all the way to England. And thanks for everything up till now." *"From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone and show you!" *(To Agni) "You stayed by my side, even when we were separated. I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by my side and still be my khana-sama?" *"That's right, Agni. Don't trouble my friends." *(To Elizabeth) "I'm Soma, and if you're Ciel's fiancée, of course that makes you my little sister!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 29 References Navigation Trivia * He resembles another (assumed) Indian prince, Shuraiya in both appearance, slight personality and being a prince. Category:Characters Category:Royalty